Dad Squad
(We open up on Lili playing with a soccer ball while Rose reads. A cat with an oddly scarred face watches from the shadows.) (Suddenly, the cat is lifted into the air by the tail. A rather frustrated Vali lifts it up until their eyes meet.) Vali Lokasenna: Dad, what are you doing? Cat: What are you talking about? I'm just a cat! ...um...I mean...meow? Vali Lokasenna: What kind of cat has so many scars across his eyes? Loki: Fine you caught me! (He transforms back and Vali notices that he's wearing a T-shirt thtat says Dad Squad.) Loki: You weren't answering your phone so I dropped in. The other dads and I want you to join the Dad Squad. Vali Lokasenna: The what now? Loki: We shadow our daughters when they have get togethers to make sure none of the pesky boys get their grubby hands on them! Vali Lokasenna: Uh huh....that's just creepy. Loki: What do you expect? I'm a grandpa to your kids and Setsuna! We're meeting tomorrow at the pub to discuss plans for the upcoming get together that the girls are having, don't be late! (Loki turns back into his cat form andwalks away Vali groans. Cut to the pub where the dad squad as gathered.) Vernal: '''Alright as we all know, our daughters are having their usual get togethers with Toni's rotation of picking the location at the spa and the art museum! Here's the plan, I didn't clear up my royal scheduel for nothing! '''Vali Lokasenna: '''Do we really need to shadow them? I'm sure the boys won't show up. '''Takumi Kaze: '''Vali, look at me! Tatakai's son has a crush my precious little Vivid and Foxx somehow manages to get photos of Nia! They have portal bracelets and they'll wanna get their grubby hands on our little angels! '''Loki: '''And grandkids! '''Tevra Symforá: *sitting on a stool* Look, I'm just here to make sure Lunette doesn't get attacked. The rest of you are just being silly. Vali Lokasenna: Then why did you join? Tevra Symforá: I'm a dragon. It's my nature to be possessive of my treasures. What's your excuse? (Vali hooks a finger towards his father.) Tevra Symforá: I see. Well I guess I understand some of your concerns. Noche Severo: So what's the plan? Vernal: We go in...cognito! Tevra Symforá: I can see where Nia gets her energy and eccentricity from. (Cut to the next day. Vali watches as Rose and Lili leave through a portal to go to the spa. He teleports there as well. And sees the girls and their puchis entering the building. The other dads join him but they're wearing disguises. Chain hands Vali a fake mustache.) Chain Bound: Here put this on! Vali Lokasenna: ...Guys, they know what I look like. It's not going to fool them. Prism Amitola: Don't worry it's not like they're gonna see us! (Cut to inside the spa, the girls and their puchis are in the sauna.) Setsuna Mikoto: And then I told him to go take a hike after that! Yuki: '''Yuki! (He's stupid!) '''Ramona Lumen: Hahahaha! That's what Akihiro gets for trying to steal your underpants! Lunette Symforá: Serves him right! Rose, Lili, Pele and Vivid: Man boys are gross! Valaria Cyprian-Hopebringer: 'Well some of them are. But our ones are definitely the worse at this. '''Bara: '''Bara...(Tell me about it...) '''Jewel Cyprian-Hopebringer: '''Yeah, once Shade tried to make a clone of me to take to his dance. '''Yuri: '''Yuri! (Loser!) '''Adolpha Bound-Amitola: '''Well he was desperate. '''Doll-chan: '''Doru! (Too desperate!) '''Toni Aeras: '''Aren't they all? '''Nini: '''Nini! (Yeah!) '(The girls and the puchis all laugh. Meanwhile the dads are outside getting manicures and Noche and Chain act as their radars for listening to what the girls are saying) Eliana Lumen: So what did they say? Noche Severo: About some of the guys being pervs and how they told them to go screw themselves. Loki: That's my grandbaby! (They notice some people come in. It's the boys and their puchis and they're trying to pull off the tall guy trick.) Foxx Otur: We'd like the sauna please! (Vernal face palms.) Vali Lokasenna: Wow I can't believe you guys are actually right. Tevra Symforá: I can't believe that their fears are really well founded. (Meanwhile in the sauna, Setsuna's eyes flash yellow. She face palms.) Pyra Hyrr: 'The guys are here and are gonna try and peep on us in the sauna and our dads are shadowing us again? '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''Yep. Might as well go to the seaweed wraps to get away from them. '''Everyone: '''Yeah. '(The guys open the door to the sauna only to find that the girls aren't there.) Kitsu-kun: Kitsu! (Nooo!) Foxx Otur: Well we did pay for a sauna. Might as well use it. Eigou Nile: Guys this is a bad idea. I mean they'll snap us like twigs! Go-kun: Go! (Yeah!) Lupe Bound-Amitola: Plus why would we try this ever again?! Remeber what happened last time? (The trenchcoat slowly opens near the legs, and an eye peers out to look for the girls.) Foxx Otur: Of course I remember! We got— Eigou Nile: Our faces punched in. Lupe Bound-Amitola: The only person we actually saw was Aunt Tatakai. Inuku: '''Nuku nuku nuku?! (Why did we have to see her?!) '''Foxx Otur: You gotta admit, though, she was something! I mean, I hang around girls all the time and I have NEVER seen ones that big. Lupe Bound-Amitola: Yeah, Dad said she was that big even back in high school. Eigou Nile: Should we really talk about this while her son...is...with... (Beat. The camera pans out to show that the tower is now a LOT shorter.) Foxx Otur: ...you know, I could've sworn this was taller... Vernal: 'Looking for this one? ('He holds up Vidyut and Raimaru. The trench coats all fall off the boys.) Leo Brander: 'Guys....RUN!!! '''Shishi: '''SHISHI! (RUN!) '(Cut to the seaweed wrap room where the girls and their puchis are enjoying their treatment. They hair screaming and clattering.) Pyra Hyrr: 'What's going on out there? '''Nia Troy: '''The sound of justice being served by my dad and the boys getting their butts handed to them. '''Nyan-chan: '''Nyan nyan! (Bye losers!) '(Cut to outside where Vernal chased the boys out.) Vernal: 'NOW SCRAM! '(The boys run and duck behind a building.) Gyu-kun: '''Gyu...(Whoo....) '''Hachi Nile: '''That was close! '''Junsui Hyrr: '''Too close! '''Vidyut and Akihiro: 'That's why we got a plan B. '(Back at the seaweed wraps. The door opens, and Julius Gādian enters. He signs, Hi.) Nia Troy: Aah! You little per— Hinoka Kodomo: Nia, come on. He's in first grade. He doesn't think like teenagers do. Let him in for a little bit. Mocha: 'Mo! (Come on!) '(Julius brightens. Meanwhile the guys are climbing into the air vents on the roof.) Ife Aeras: 'Are you sure this is gonna work? I mean Yoruko's dad has super hearing! '''Fuyu: '''Fu! (Yeah!) '''Adam Beetle: '''He's blind remember? '''Yang Hou: '''Plus it's not like Julius is gonna screw this up am I right? '''Ryu: '''Ryu ryu...(You guys are idiots...) '''Shade Falcon-de Kan: '''He's got a camera on him plus we'll be there soon. '(Meanwhile an awkward silence is happening in the seaweed wrap room.) Talia Reflection: '''So no one told you that life was gonna be this way..... '''Ria-chan: '''Ria... (this is awkward....) '''Amber von Olympus: Alright there's something going on here. We know that. Kohaku: Haku...(Boys...) Trifa Liang-Mania: 'You're their decoy aren't you? '''Tsukiko: '''Kiko! (I knew it!) '(Julius nods. The girls groan angrily.) Kagami Nile: 'Can't we just go to the spa in peace?! '''Mille: '''Mille?! (Why?!) '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''Don't worry they're about to regret their life choices in 3....2....1... '(Crashing sounds can be heard along with the guys screaming like girls and the camera cuts to them and their puchis getting chased out of the spa by Loki, Vali, Chain, Eliana and Takumi who has a towel wrapped around his head, Julius runs out after them and signs "I told you this wouldn't work!".) Takumi Kaze: 'STAY AWAY FROM OUR LITTLE ANGELS YA LITTLE PERVS! '(The guys and their puchis all run off to the art museum. Meanwhile the girls and their puchis have finished their spa treatment and head over to the art museum with their dads following them close behind. The girls enter the art gallery and are paying for their tickets at the counter, meanwhile their dads are painting themselves white to disguise themselves as some of the statues on display. Noche's ears perk up, he nudges Prism and points in the direction of the fountain. The camera pans up to show that the guys and their puchis have disguised themselves as the statues on the fountain.) Noche Severo: '''Looks like they beat us to this idea. '''Prism Amitola: We'll have to make sure they don't take any pictures of the girls. Vali Lokasenna: ...Okay, guys, this is getting ridiculous. And I'm...pretty sure there's some kind of law against what we're doing? (A few more dads walk by. They're also in their disguuses. Vali facrpalms.) Vali Lokasenna: Good grief.... (Cut to the girls and their puchis in one of the exhibit rooms. Rose is reading through the museum guide while the others are taking pictures of the artifacts.) Kohaku: Haku haku! (This one is pretty!) (The dad statues moved closer and strike a pose behind a sign for the very same statues that are under conservation, making it look like they were replicas. Ignatius notices Gyu-kun roll in along with Hachi in his snake form. Ignatius carefully nudges Malachite.) Ignatius Hyrr: '''Malachite! You're oldest at 4! '''Malachite Nile: Boys, you are both so grounded! (Hachi notices his dad. He freezes and gets back to the fountain.) Hachi NIle: 'I'm not doing it! '''Leo Brander: '''All you had to do was throw Adolpha's skirt up! '''Gyu-kun: '''Gyu...(The reason is...) '(Gyu-kun points over at the dad statues. The guy's faces go pale.) Yang Hou: 'Ooooh.....Looks like they really upgraded on their shadowing. '''Ryu: '''Ryu ryu....(You guys are idiots.....) '''Raimaru: '''Rai! (Oh come on!) '''Fuyu: '''Fuu fuu (Say your prayers boys.) '''Vidyut Namikaze-Raakshas: '''They're going into another exhibit! Come Shade don't fail us! '''Shade Falcon-de Kan: '''Like I would! '''Shei-kun: '''Shei! (Yeah dummies!) '(Shade and Shei-kun get out of their positions and hightail into the exhibit. While the dad statues are inching close to the exhibit entrance. Meanwhile the girls are inside and are looking at a giant mural from medieval era France.) Kagami Nile: 'Why do these guys look like they're suspicious of everything? '''Mille: '''Mille! (Weird!) '''Toni Aeras: '''Well they were always suspicious of stuff in the 1200's, I mean look at what happens to you if you can read. '(Suddenly, there's a loud crashing noise, and the girls turn. Vali's managed to fall over, bringing down the rest of the statues with him. The girls stare at their dads and grandpa with the "Are you kidding me faces." With their cover blown the dads quickly teleport away. The girls eaxh gt a text from their dads that says "Sorry honey!". The dads teleport back to New Troy. Some of them see their wives waiting for them with their arms folded.) Kana Kaiyo: So that's what you were doing again? Ignatius Hyrr: Okay, honey to be fair. Those boys were being creeps. Elena Troy: Babe, I honestly hoped that you wouldn't go that far. (Vali looks at Amara and sighs.) Vali Lokasenna: I got dragged into this. But in their defense, their fears were well founded. Vernal: Ellie, I'm trying to keep pur baby safe and spending time with her! Elena Troy: Vernal! She'll be fine. (Elena brings Vernal to another room. Some arguements ensue between the couples. Cut to some of the dads sighing angrily and trying to make up with their wives. Inside the other room, Vernal hugs a clearly frustrated Elena from behind. She softens up a bit) Elena Troy: I know why you're worried, I completely understand. Ruling a kingdom and being a parent is hard but you have to let her go sometimes. Vernal: You're right....She's not a little girl anymore. I mean it's a dad's job to worry about them. (Elena turns around and kisses her husband. They press their foreheads together.) Elena Troy: You know I love her too. But as parents we gotta let go sometimes. Vernal: I know. I'm just not ready to let our little girl go yet...I know I'll have to someday. Elena Troy: Obviously, you big doof. (The two kiss again and rejoin the other couples. Elena shoos the dads outside while she and the other moms discuss something. Cut to them letting the dads back in.) Loki: Are we dead? Izanami: No you're not. But we have discussed a compromise. You all can't go and disturb the girls during their get togethers anymore, they can take care of the boys and themselves, but you will have to ask the girls if anything happened. That way, we'll be able to discuss with the boys' parents and come up with a suitible punishment, plus it will be easier on all of us. The girls will have you off your backs and you won't embarrass yourselves. (Vali facepalms.) Vali Lokasenna: Why didn't I think of that?! See I told you all this was ridiculous! Dads: Okay honey... (The other couples make up after their argument.) Izanami: By the way you're sleeping on the couch tonight. Loki: Oh come on! We made up! Izanami: Nope you snore like a rumble pack. (Meanwhile back with the girls. They get texts from their dads outlining the compromise.) Yoruko Senju: Mom's the best. (Shade and Shei-kun get closer to Jewel and Yuri. They look up and see the two looking at them with the "You're screwed" look. Shade and Shei-kun roll back the fountain like donuts.) Shei-kun: '''Shei shei....(They scare me....) '''Foxx Otur: '''The I'll do it myself! '''Kitsu-kun: Kitsu! (Yeah!) (Foxx matches up to the girls only to be hit in the face by a brochure thrown at him by Nyan-chan. He heads back to the fountain) Nyan-chan: NYAN! (GO AWAY!) Leo Brander: ...Wait, huh? Have...have our characterizations always been this way? Shishi: Shishi shishi shishi? (They're just rubbing off on you I think?) (The guys and their puchis see the girls and their puchis standing by the fountain with their arms folded. their faces go pale.) Spongebob Narrator voice: '5 minutes later. '(The guys and their puchis are getting dragged out by the girls with bumps on their heads.) Foxx Otur: 'Worth it.... '''Nia Troy: '''Oh shut up. '(The screen fades black.) Category:Fan Webisodes